It Should be Fine Probably? Maybe?
by Daaazer
Summary: Ash is a young boy who loves everything pokemon. Of course, it gets a bit stranger from there. Most think he is dull and rushes head long into things. He does... sometimes, but he can be rather serious. Given the contributions he has made to the pokemon world, it would make sense that he would have a rather large hand in the future of it. Rayshipping! Aura!Ash SmarterAsh! Why? idk!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! What's up? I'm back, this time with a fourth story. That means all four are running at the same time. I'm a bit crazy so this is why. I've had this story idea sitting for about a god month and it satisfies me greatly to see that it might come to fruition. Anyway, this is an Ash x Cynthia fanfic because I like the paring and it is fairly rare.** **SO… LET'S GET STARTED! Actually, before we do I need to give a huge shout out to Piro-san and his story** _ **Red Eyed Master**_ **It is a great story and it kinda inspired me. Also, I really hope he gets better so yeah. Good luck to you Piro-san.**

 **Ages:**

 **Ash: 15** **à** **Their ages are the same because it is fanfiction.**

 **Cynthia: 15** **à** **Their ages are the same because it is fanfiction**

 **Brock: 21**

 **Misty: 19**

 **Gary: 15**

 **That's it.**

Professor Oak's summer camp was a bit hectic. Most of the time, he was busy helping all of the kids and trying to care for the pokémon. Thing is, with over twenty kids and numerous pokemon, there wasn't much he could do. Luckily, he was able to find solace in a few people. Delia Ketchum helped out quite a bit, and her seven-year-old son Ash, well… He was a bit of an enigma. Most of the time he was goofy and always playing around, but when something regarded pokemon or helping others, his personality changed drastically. He was only seven, but he had already made friends with all of the pokemon in the lab, and was reading things way above his age. He just soaked information up. That, and food. His stomach was practically a black hole.

Now when most people looked at Ash, they would think he was rather dull and always rushed headlong into things. He did, sometimes, but most of the time, he was running around happily playing with anyone willing. Ash made life a lot easier on Professor Oak because he could instantly calm down just about any pokemon that he found.

(Just had to get a bit of stuff out of the way)

 **A few Years later**

Ash was having a good dream. It was about going on his pokemon jour… Hey wait a second… he was supposed to be at the lab getting his pokemon already!

"Crap! I overslept!" Ash yelled as he jumped out of bed and got ready in a flash. In five minutes, he was at the lab, waiting at the end of the line. Granted that line was only four people, but it didn't really matter, knowing the professor he had forgotten to prepare more than what should have been enough. Which meant Ash was most likely not going to get a traditional starter.

"I wonder if he'll give me that secret pokemon he's been talking about," Ash wondered quietly. Sure enough, when the line got to him, Oak was sweating bullets. The professor opened his mouth to say something but choked sounds came out instead of actual words.

"I know Professor. You ran out of pokemon and don't have any more," Ash said. Oak nodded nervously.

"Honestly doesn't surprise me anymore. By the way, I hear someone at the door so you should probably go get that," Ash said. Ash didn't really hear someone at the door, but it was a long walk, and he needed enough time to get into the computer and see if there were any pokemon left. As soon as Oak left, Ash was at the computer terminal looking through all of the pokemon. And to his surprise, there was one. One that he didn't know about. That was odd, he knew every pokemon here. Ash tapped the screen a few times and looked at the center console where the normal starters were normally held. It split and slid back to reveal a pokeball. Said pokeball was completely normal.

It was at this moment that Professor Oak got back, "Ash. How'd you find that pokeball?"

"Looked through the terminal and records," Ash yawned, "So… Why haven't I heard of this pokemon?"

"Well, truth is, he's rather temperamental and we also only found him a month or two ago and he has been undergoing a bit of treatment because of his old trainer," Oak said sheepishly.

"I see. Well. Since he sounds like he is going to be untrustworthy of me, I think I'll just settle with meeting him," Ash said picking up on the fact that the pokemon was a male.

"Actually Ash. Here's the thing. He's been itching to get out and about, so I was considering you meet him and having him decide if he wanted you as his trainer and partner."

"Alright Professor, whenever you are ready then," Ash said. Oak picked up the pokeball and opened it to reveal a yellow mouse pokemon with red cheeks, a lightning shaped tail, black tipped ears, and two light brownish bars on its back. It was about the size of Ash's head with a few extra inches.

"Hey Pikachu," Ash said as he bent down and looked at the pikachu, "I heard that you were getting restless so I was wondering if you wanted to go on a journey with me."

The pikachu had a blank look on its face before donning a pensive face. It looked at Ash for a minute and then back to the professor. Ash seemed fairly strong and kind according to the other pokemon, plus he had this aura about him (it'll be our little secret). Begrudgingly, Pikachu nodded his head before wondering about how bad it could be with this trainer.

The trainer in question was happy seeing as he had seemingly earned Pikachu's respect. Maybe not his friendship, but at least respect as a partner. At least it was something. Oak gaped at Ash and Pikachu who were staring at each other and seemed perfectly calm. It had taken the better part of the month to stop him from automatically trying to shock him, but Ash just sat down with him and was fine.

"Well Ash. Thing's turn out better than expected. A plus is that he is a higher level than the other pokemon since he was trained before," Oak said, "Well, Pikachu, I think you should go with Ash so you can at least get to know each other a bit more."

"Alright Pikachu. You ready?" Ash asked happily.

Pikachu nodded and jumped up a little bit.

"Uh Pikachu. I've seen that you have been eyeing your pokeball a bit weirdly so I'm assuming you don't like it or pokeball in general," Pikachu nodded, "Well then, you can stay out of your pokeball as long as you want."

Pikachu felt his grudging respect grow a bit more into just respect. He was rather satisfied that his new trainer had noticed. He didn't want a trainer like his last one. The last one was a bit of a retard and thought it would be a good idea to go swimming in a place which was said to be a frequent for gyarados which caused him to end up in the ER, not that he didn't deserve it. He had been abusing pokemon for years.

"By the way, in light of your contributions to the pokemon world, you've been granted a special permit to handle injured pokemon, and take them away from the trainer if substantial evidence is provided, and your carry limit has been increased by four pokemon giving you the ability to hold eight pokemon at a time. So long as you continue to help in research and contributions with the pokemon world and evolution, you will have more things available to you. I think a destination for you should be Mt. Moon. It is said to be rather strange. And before you go… Ask your mother about your father. It should be rather enlightening."

"Alright. Well sure I guess," Ash said before turning and leaving with Pikachu walking a bit in front of him. Ash left the lab and looked around before walking back to his home. He already knew about his father, but he wasn't going to tell anyone that. Given who he was, it was a bit of a wonder that nobody had ever tried to bring him out by capturing his family. Then again, he had left Ash and his mother, so would he even care?

"Hey Mom, I'm home," Ash said happily. Delia Ketchum walked out of wherever she was, and wrapped Ash in a hug.

"So, what pokemon did you choose?" she asked. She tried not to be sad, she knew the day would come eventually just like his father. If she was sad, she didn't show it.

"I got a special one. Pikachu!" Ash said happily. The yellow mouse pokemon jumped onto Ash's shoulders and looked at his mother. She seemed pretty cool to him. Pikachu seeming comfortable enough jumped onto Delia's shoulders and sat contently.

"Well, he seems quite friendly. I just got done making breakfast, so why don't we sit down?" Delia asked. Ash immediately ran into the kitchen and sat down. His mother slowly followed with Pikachu on her shoulder. A minute later, everyone was sitting down and eating. Pikachu was staring pensively at his plate before spying something red out of the corner of his eye. It was something red. He turned his head to look at it and nearly jumped it the moment he got a clear look. Ketchup! Oh how he loved ketchup.

"Uh Pikachu? Are you okay?" Ash asked seeing Pikachu drooling while staring blankly at the ketchup bottle, "Actually, never mind."

 ** _An hour or two later_**

"Bye Mom. I'll call when I get to Viridian City!" Ash yelled as he ran off. He was most certainly eager to get off to his pokemon journey. After an hour of traveling along, Ash decided to do a supplies check.

"Alright let's see. Tent, check. Sleeping bag, check. Pokedex, check. Clothes, check. Canteen and food supply, check. Cooking skills… uh moving on," Ash said to himself as he sat down. It continued for a good five minutes before he was done. He had everything he needed, minus the skill to cook. He'd really need to learn that. As soon as he got to Viridian city, which would take a day's walk he could stock up on some more stuff.

"I wonder if should try and catch any pokemon," Ash though. It couldn't hurt him that much to have an extra pokemon. Ash and Pikachu looked around for a bit before spotting a something. Upon further inspection, it became apparent that they weren't pokemon but two eggs. But what pokemon would hatch from these eggs.

"Pikachu? Any ideas?" Pikachu nodded before jumping down and picking them up.

"Uh Pikachu… Is that a good idea?" Ash asked skeptically. Pikachu looked at Ash before gesturing to his surroundings. Ash looked around and realized something. AS hard as he looked, there was no sign of any sort of pokemon for at least a week. Not even a pidgey. That meant that they had been abandoned or put there for a reason. Begrudgingly, Ash picked up the two eggs and put them in the fragile section of his backpack. HE then proceeded to run off with Pikachu on his shoulder. He needed to tell the professor. On his way, he looked and saw someone fishing by a lake. He immediately recognized this someone as Misty Waterflower, the Cerulean city gym leader, or one of them at least. He had seen them a few times when he went with the professor to do this and that. Maybe she would know what kind of pokemon they were.

"Excuse me?" Ash asked trying to gain her attention. Misty turned around and saw Ash sitting there behind him.

"Uh who are you?" she asked.

"Names Ash, Ash Ketchum. I was wondering if you knew what kind of pokemon eggs these would be since you are a gym leader."

"Uh no, I don't know. Sorry, but I you take them to viridian city, Nurse Joy might be able to help you."

"Oh okay, thanks," Ash said before running off. This intrigued Misty so she quickly cleaned up her little area and rushed off to follow him. It wasn't every day you got to see a pokemon trainer with an egg, much less two eggs.

As Ash was running he looked at the sky. It was rather clear without a cloud in sight. Ash looked up once more and saw a fleeting bird like figure flying through the air. A small, reddish-gold feather feel out of the sky and landed next to him. Ash picked it up without question and ran off again. In an hour or two, he was at Viridian City.

"Halt!" someone yelled who Ash immediately recognized as Officer Jenny, "Oh Ash, it's you. Oh and you have a pokemon! Does that mean you are a trainer?"

"Ash nodded happily before explaining what happened to him and why he was running.

"Oh is that it? I can give you a lift if that's okay with you," Jenny said happily. Ash nodded and hopped into the bike. In seconds, they were tearing through the streets and in a minute and a half, they were sliding through the pokemon center doors.

"A minute and a half Jenny?" Ash asked, "You're getting slow."

"Hey, cant damage the eggs right?" Jenny asked.

"Fair."

Ash walked up to the center desk while Jenny rode off.

"Hey Nurse Joy, I was wondering if you could tell me what pokemon were going to hatch form these eggs," Ash said.

"Sure, by the way Ash, congrats on becoming a trainer," Joy said, as soon as she finished saying this, both of the eggs started glowing.

"Never mind Joy," Ash said.

 **Important!**

 **Guys! What pokemon should Ash get form the two eggs? I'm taking suggestions.**

 **So, how'd I do with this chapter? By the way. I want to take suggestions as to what pokemon Ash should get form the eggs and future. By the way, I only plan for him to have three legendary pokemon, but they won't battle except for one. I won't tell you, but I will leave hints. Two of them are linked together closely and given that there are only a few pairs of legendary pokemon, I think that is a pretty good hint. Anyway, if you have ideas what they are, please PM me and not review it. that way others will have a chance. Anyway, any ideas for the pokemon that Ash will get form the eggs. I'm taking suggestions.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm back with the second chapter. I'm going to work on this one until I get it up to at least 20k words then I'll go back to my normal stuff. That way, this story can catch up and not be so short that nobody reads it. Sorry for those who read my other stories. Anyway, we have our two pokemon. I have already told those who have reviewed who they were if they had one of them that I liked. Sorry, for all of those who wanted riolu, I have a plan for him to come in later in the story.** **If it seems like it is unrealistic, then sorry. It's fanfiction though and I can do what I want. Plus, I'll give reasons later in the story. Remember, there is a reason for everything in this story. Have fun!**

Ash and the Viridian City Nurse Joy looked at the two pokemon in bewilderment. Out of the two eggs came a gible and ralts.

"Uh Nurse Joy… aren't these pokemon from two different regions?" Ash asked.

"Uh yeah, they are Ash. Doesn't matter now though. The ralts is female and the gible is male. So… congratulations, you should pick up some food for them. They will drink pokemon milk for about three weeks then they should be good to go and eat small portions of solid food. Oh, and when you do end up getting food, get specialized food since dragon types are rather rare. Also, gible will need a supply of warmth in the morning so that it can move around easily. This should be gone in around a month though."

"Well thanks Joy. Would you mind checking on my pokemon though? I traveled a bit to get here and I want to make sure that they don't have any issues do to the travel. Especially the egg pokemon. Pikachu should be alright though," Ash said happily. Nurse Joy nodded and a chansey appeared next to her with a tray for the pokeballs. It was at that moment that Ash realized that the should probably catch them. They were awake, so he might as well ask them.

"Hey Ralts, Gible? I have a question for both of you," they both nodded, "I was wondering if you would like to come on my journey with me."

Ralts nodded happily but gible seemed to be on the fence. Gible stared at Ash for a little bit before nodding and cheering up.

"Alright!" Ash yelled and pulled out two pokeballs and both pokemon tapped them. They both shook for a moment before pinging signaling a successful capture. Gible's took slightly longer which mean that he didn't fully trust Ash yet or he was a bit scared, it either way, it didn't matter.

"Alright Joy, now-" Ash said before being cut off by a thick smog filled the room. Ash could lightly hear the sounds of something scraping of galls before a slicing noise stopped it. that meant that someone was trying to get in thought the roof. Ash unknowingly channeled a little bit of Aura into his body makings his eyes faintly glow blue.

The sound of bickering quickly pierced the air and Ash looked over to his side where it was coming from.

"Who are you?" Ash yelled out while quietly signaling for Pikachu to charge up a thunderbolt.

( **Insert theme song I hate. So annoying and tedious to type)**

"Team Rocket?" Ash asked.

"Yes twerp, now quiver in fear at the power of our pokemon and our organization!" a distinctly feminine voice called out.

"Actually," Ash said trailing off, "I've never heard of Team Rocket, and if this smog was created by one by your pokemon, it must be pretty weak. This thing is already dispersing in a closed room. Come one now," Ash retorted. Ash finally looked at his adversaries and was ultimately unimpressed. (You all know what they look like so I won't bother describing them.)

"Enough of this, Ekans, Koffing! Destroy the twerp!" Jessie yelled.

"Pikachu… I think we are all pretty bored, so will you do us a favor and thunderbolt these idiots into next week?" Ash asked. Pikachu looked pretty bored and lazily charged up a thunderbolt.

"Koffing, smog now," James said.

"Alright Pikachu," Ash said as the smog rolled in, "Just aim in the same spot. They were most likely to dumb to move anyway."

Pikachu finished charging up his thunderbolt and launched it. It hit its mark through the pathetic smog and sent them flying through the wall into the sky.

"We're blasting off!" came pained shouts.

"That was anticlimactic," Ash said. Pikachu nodded and hopped back onto his shoulder and looked at Ash. Pikachu noticed the slight blue glow to Ash's eyes and pointed at them.

"Pikachu, is something wrong with my eyes?" Ash asked and Pikachu nodded profusely which led him to ask Nurse Joy, "Nurse Joy. Is there something wrong with my eyes? Pikachu was pointing to them."

Nurse Joy adopted a look of shock, "Ash, your eyes are glowing blue."

"They are?" Ash said quickly before running to the nearest mirror. AS it turned out, his eyes were glowing. But from what? Ash had read all sorts of books and nothing had a thing about glowing blue eyes.

"I have no idea why this is Nurse Joy. Maybe it is because of a pokemon?" Ash said, "Well anyway, now that we are done with all of that, would it be too much trouble to heal my pokemon?"

"It's the least I can do for you since you fended off those… villains? Should I call them villains? They were too stupid to be villains. Oh well," Joy said before taking Ash's pokeballs and putting them on the tray. A few minutes later, Nurse Joy gave them back to Ash and asked if he needed a room, which he did. He handed her the money, but she refused to take it and insisted on it being free due to his actions earlier.

Ash walked into his room, put his stuff down, and walked back outside. Ash made a b-line for the video phone so he could tell the professor and his mom about what happened.

"Hey Ash!" Oak said, "So what have you called me about?"

"Nothing much, just a few questions and to talk about some stuff. I just got to Viridian City," Ash said before Joy popped up behind him and told Oak what happened," But yeah. I wanted to talk to you about two things. One, have you ever heard of a case of glowing blue eyes?"

"Can't say that I have m'boy. Can't say that I have. The only thing even relatively close to that is Aura. Thing is, most have been dead for centuries minus those in Sinnoh and Rota. Rota isn't technically in Kanto though, it is considered a completely different country. They are known to be the original Aura users and they still live there today. Anyway, what was your other question?" Oak explained thoughtfully.

"Well… I was wondering if you had happened to see my pokemon catch records yet," Ash said while whistling nonchalantly looking behind him as if the wall suddenly became very interesting.

"Can't say that I have looked. Gary has already caught three pokemon. An eevee and a scyther. He also has a magikarp. I'm not sure if he thinks it counts or not. (Those weren't the pokemon he had, but I couldn't remember what they were)"

"Well Professor, that is quite the catch," Ash said.

"Give me a sec, I'll check your right now," Oak said before typing something into the computer, "Alright… Let's see… Ash Ketchum… Says here you have a Pikachu, a-a-a."

Oak fell out of his chair in surprise upon reading his next two pokemon.

"Ash! You have a ralts and a gible?!" Oak practically yelled.

"Yeah. Got them both as an egg today and they hatched. Now they want to come on my journey with me. So, that means that they are part of my team now. That is what I wanted to ask you about. How could two eggs from two different regions be in the same place, which mind you, seemed to be devoid of pokemon. I don't understand why or how that could happen."

"I'll make a call to some of the other professors to see if anything has been happening in the other regions. The only answer I have is that they might have been poached but something went wrong," Oak said, "Well, it is getting late. I think you should call your mother now. Bye now."

Ash hung up the phone and dialed his mother. The call was picked up almost immediately. The conversation went by rather quickly as it was getting late, but Ash was still able to tell her everything. After hanging up, Ash went to his room, fed his pokemon, and went to sleep. They had a long day ahead of them. They wanted to make it to Pewter in a week. Traveling through Viridian Forest would get them there pretty fast.

The next morning, Ash woke up and did his normal routine. In an hour, he was on the road with Pikachu on his right shoulder, and his other two sitting in his coat. They were still quite small so it was the perfect fit, although Gible's skin was rather rough. Ralts seemed to be doing fine though.

"Alright guys, you ready to get into Viridian Forest and meet all sorts of pokemon and possibly new friends?" Ash asked excitedly. He was awarded by several jovial cries from all of his pokemon. Ash walked into Viridian Forest and immediately let his eyes adjust to the relative darkness. He looked around for a second and thought. He could probably catch a pidgy, pidgeotto, caterpie, maybe a beedrill (though most likely not a good idea), and a few other pokemon. Gary caught a scythe here though. Maybe he could too.

Ash took his surrounding in and heard something in a bush. It was faint, but still audible. It must have been something small, since it wasn't very loud. Ash crept over to the bush and stared at it before something in his gut told him to jump back. Ash did so in the nick of time, only to see a massive pidgeotto fly out of the bush. It was nearly twice the size of that of its species and already the size of a normal pidgeot, which were already quite large mind you. How could such a large pokemon make such little noise. Ash stared at the opposing pidgeotto wondering what it was doing. The pidgeotto in question looked at Ash and gestured one of its wings to Pikachu and cried out its name.

"So he wants a battle. Interesting. Alright, Pikachu, you know what to do!"

Pikachu leapt off of Ash's shoulder and immediately made his cheeks spark showing that he was ready. Pidgeotto flew forward quickly with his wings glowing a pale white.

"Pikachu dodge that wing attack and use try thunderbolt!" Ash yelled. Pikachu leapt out of the way and dodged the wing attack, and launched a thunderbolt at Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto dodge it by quickly diving down and hitting Pikachu with his wing attack. Pikachu flew back a bit before regaining his footing. Ash tried this combo a few more times, but seeing that since it wasn't working, decided to change it up.

"Pikachu quick attack and wait to jump until Pidgeotto is almost about to hit you," Ash said.

Pikachu did as he was told and waited until the pidgeotto was about to hit him and jumped. Pidgeotto flapped his wings and stopped himself with a gust and flew straight up after Pikachu with his beak glowing.

"Pikachu, twist your body and grab onto him!" Ash yelled.

Pikachu twisted and managed to hold on, but not before Pidgeotto scored a hit on his leg.

Ash seeing that thing were getting bad quickly decided to finish the battle, "Pikachu, thunderbolt now while on Pidgeotto!"

Pidgeotto hearing the command immediate dived and twisted his body and threw Pikachu off. Unfortunately, Pikachu was able to fire the thunderbolt and land a direct hit on his wing which sent him flying down. Ash seeing Pikachu hurtling towards the ground, dived and caught him. Ash looked up to see Pidgeotto still trying to keep himself in the air with his damaged wing plus any other damage that he had. Ash quickly pulled out a pokeball and looked at Pidgeotto. He seemed to nod at Ash before his wing gave out and he plummeted to the cold, hard floor.

Ash looked at around where he predicted that Pidgeotto would land and threw it as hard as he could. The pokeball flew straight and true, impacting Pidgeotto's head and catching it right before it hit the floor.

"Alright! Pikachu, we did it!" Ash shouted happily as he and his partner jumped up and down, "Now we have two pokemon to face the gym leader at Pewter City. Only issue is… you will both be at an enormous disadvantage. He is a rock type I think."

Pikachu looked slightly uncertain but in the end decided that it was fine. They would beat him anyway. They had to make a plan. The best-laid plans of mice and men often go awry. And Pikachu and Ash happened to be both sides of those. Pikachu was a mouse, and Ash was a man, therefore their plan was most certainly doomed. Ash was clearly thinking the same thing.

"Alright, we will just have to wing it," Ash said jovially, "Alter all, that is what we are best at. I don't know where our journey will end, but all we can do live it until then! Oh, I almost forgot. I need to introduce Pidgeotto to the rest of our family. Pidgeotto come one out!"

After the introductions were done, everyone had lunch. After that, they made their way to Pewter City, ending up there after most of the day. That left them to have a day to train, then a day to challenge the gym, and then leave the next day.

"Alright you guys. I'm going to go out for a bit of a walk, so I 'll leave you all in the care of Nurse Joy until I get back to make sure you are all healthy and well," Ash said before returning them all to their balls, minus Pikachu, and giving them to Nurse Joy. As soon as that was done, Ash went out and about the city. It wasn't a huge city, but there were a few things that interested him. He wanted to do some research on the moon stone and its effects on pokemon. Luckily, they would be able to do that on the way out of Pewter.

Ash looked around and located the nearest resting place. Said resting place happened to be a rock. Ash sat down and thought about this and that. He needed a strategy to beat the gym leader, but how would he do that.

"Hey Kid, your sitting on the merchandise," a voice called out. Ash looked over to locate the afore mentioned voice. He placed the voice with a man who looked quite poor, homeless even. He wore ragged clothes that looked like they hadn't been washed in weeks, but they were semi-repaired.

"Ah sorry Sir. Uh who exactly are you?" Ash asked.

"Name's Flint. Sell rocks," Flint said.

"Trainer on a journey, with this gym being my first," Ash said.

"I see. A word of advice. They gym leader uses a-" Flint tried to say before being cut off.

"Ahp ap ahp! No spoilers to what he uses. I want to go into this blind and make sure I have fun. So please, no spoilers," Ash said.

"Fair enough Kid. By the way, good luck. Oh and you want to buy a rock?" Flint asked.

"Sure. Let me look through a few," Ash said before staring at them all for about a minute. Ash was almost done and was doing a final sweep, when two glimmers caught his eye. It was faint and mostly hidden, but there were two rocks with something in them, "I'll take those two please"

"Sold, that'll be 100 pokedollars," Flint said. he knew there was something in them, but he had no use for them.

"I'll give you three hundred. There is something in both of these," Ash said.

"I know, I have no need for them. Thing is, a person a few years back handed them both to me and told me to give them to the trainer who saw what was in both of them," Flint said, "So, seeing as you are the only one so far, and I got them for free, take em for 100."

"Thanks, but would you mind helping em get out whatever it is that is in them?" Ash asked.

"Sure. Doesn't really matter to me. Plus, I've always been rather curious. Golem, cut this rock open, carefully mind you," Flint said as he released a large boulder with arms, legs, and a head. Golem smashed its fist into the rocks and both crumbled immediately revealing two small bluesish orbs. One orb had a white something in the middle and the other had a black something. There didn't seem to be anything to special about them, but Ash felt drawn to them. Ash picked them both up and slipped them into his pocket. Ash didn't notice it, but both of his eyes started to glow again and a pulse of blue energy was released. Nobody noticed it though as it was transparent. Although, the energy could be felt, but to them, it just felt like a breeze.

"Thanks Sir, but I better get going right now," Ash said waving as he walked off.

"Interesting kid. Wonder if he's who I think he is," Flint said before laughing and pulling off his disguise, "Hopefully so. If he could, then I can too."

 **Important! Guys, what pokemon should Ash catch. Please be reasonable though!**

 **So guys, How'd I do. Also, if you have any ideas what those two orbs are, leave it in a review. It won't be confirmed for a while, unless your guess is spot on. Key words, spot on. There should be little to no difference between what they are. Then I will tell you, but I ask that you don't tell anyone else because it ruins the surprise.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys what's up. I'm back with the third chapter. So far, I've gotten a few guesses, one in particular was close, but I did not tell them what they actually were. You will find out in either this chapter or the next though, kind of. Good luck. By the way, school is starting in a bit, so updates will get a lot more erratic. Anyway, tell me if you want to see anything! Have fun!**

Ash woke up the next morning and looked around. He got ready and moved about, caring for his pokemon. Ash decided that he didn't need to train for an entire day, so he focused on a few tactics and reading over the moves of his pokemon. Pikachu was the most developed in terms of leveling with Pidgeotto following by just a little bit. Despite that, it was Gible who actually had the most volatile moves.

Gible had:

Tackle, Dragon Claw, Dig, Bulldoze, Rock Slide, Metal claw, Dragon Breath, and Thrash. There was also one other move, flame thrower. Of course, several of them were unable to be used until he was at least a gabite, but it still gave him the widest array of moves. The only moves he had available were Tackle, Metal claw, Dig, Dragon Breath, and Flamethrower. Of course, the pokedex said there was one additional move that Gible could learn as a Garchomp, which was Draco Meteor, but it had to be taught by another dragon type. It had the ability Rough Skin.

Pikachu had:

Thunderbolt, Thunder wave, Thunder Shock, Quick Attack, Agility, Electro ball, and Charge. These moves were a lot more believable. Pikachu was also near the level to learn Thunder, and it could probably teach itself Volt Charge, maybe even Thunder Punch. Thunder Punch was pretty believable, but one of the things that surprised Ash was the fact that Pikachu could learn Brick Break. Then again, it would make some sense since Thunder punch had to have some sort of basis to be effective. He had the move Static and could manipulate his body to use lightning rod.

Pidgeotto had:

Gust, Wing Attack, Hurricane, Quick attack, Roost, and Ariel Ace. There wasn't much variety, so they would have to work on it. but for what it didn't have in move variety, it made up for in sheer move strength. It had the ability keen eye and the hidden ability big pecks. So that meant that it helped a lot with stats. Being immune to stat debuffs was a good thing, especially for accuracy.

Ralts had:

Psychic, Teleport, Confusion, Double Team, Magical leaf, and Hypnosis. It was an impressive move set, and it would also evolve into a Gardevoir as it was a female. It had the ability Trace which could be especially useful when dealing with some pokemon like Arcanine if it had flash fire. It was powerful, but would need to have a bit more variety. Still, nothing that they couldn't work on.

Ash finished looking at the notes he had written himself and though up some things. He planned to battle with Pidgeotto first then use Pikachu if things got rough. After that, he had nothing. Ash quickly formulated a few strategies before rushing off to the gym. On his way, he ran into Flint, literally.

"Hey Kid, where are you going in such a rush?" Flint asked.

"I'm challenging the gym," Ash said cheerfully.

"Oh, you are? Might I ask what pokemon you are using?" Flint asked curiously.

"I'm using my Pidgeotto and Pikachu," Ash said gesturing to Pikachu.

"You do know that is a bad idea, right?" Flint asked, Ash nodded, "Well, I happen to have two steel type TMs that they can both learn. Plus, they are reusable so it wouldn't matter if I let you use them."

"Really?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, just give me a second," Flint said before running off and returning a minute later. Flint put two helmets Pikachu and Pidgeotto and waited. Five minutes later, a small ding was heard. Both Pokemon looked around before trying out their new moves. Pikachu's tail gained a metallic sheen and the same happened with Pidgeotto, except with his wings.

"Thanks so much Flint!" Ash said excitedly.

"No problem Kid," Flint said.

"Between you and me," Ash whispered, "When are you going to tell the gym leader that you are back?"

Flint looked surprised before laughing, "I'll make you a deal, you win your battle with only one pokemon and I will tell him and stay, permanently, if he will accept me that is."

"Deal, well, I need to go and beat the gym leader so you have to return," Ash said as he ran off towards the gym. Ash ran for a bit before looking at a sign to find the gym. He walked a little bit more and stopped in front of a large building. Ash walked inside and was met with pitch black. Ash strained his eyes to make out anything but was unable to. He kept trying until a booming voice called out, "Who dares enter my gym?"

The lights flipped on and a figure with dark brown skin jumped from a ledge and landed on the ground in front of Ash.

"I'm Ash Ketchum, and I'm here to challenge your gym!" Ash yelled back.

"Very well, my name is Brock, there will be no substitutions, and two pokemon. Are these terms acceptable?" Brock asked.

"Very. But I'll only need one to beat you, I have something very important riding on this battle!" Ash challenged.

"I like your determination Ash," Brock said.

"Trainers, send out your pokemon!" the referee yelled, Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulders and Brock used a geodude, Battle begin!"

"Aright, let's start this off fast, use Charge into Thunder wave Pikachu!" Ash yelled.

"Not so fast, use rock throw and stop him!" Brock countered. It worked well but Geodude was still hit by one of the waves sent out causing slight paralysis but nothing too bad.

"Alright Pikachu, again!" Ash said, "After that, use quick attack and get behind him using the rocks as cover to your movements."

"Geodude, same thing again. Ash, these tactics aren't working so there is no point in trying them again. Geodude launched large boulders as Pikachu used thunder wave. As soon as the first one was in range, Pikachu disappeared and reappeared on the other side of another boulder. The process repeated itself until Pikachu leapt from the top of a boulder and landed right behind Geodude.

"Pikachu Thunderbolt full power!" Ash yelled. This match was his.

"Geodude, get out of there!" Brock said. It was just a bit too late and Geodude took the full attack. It didn't faint, but one more attack and it was done for.

"Pikachu, Quick Attack!"

"Geodude, quickly, dodge it and use Bulldoze. After that, use Rollout!"

Geodude Dodged the attack by an inch and tried to use Bulldoze, but it failed due to the small amount of paralysis.

"Quick Attack once more Pikachu!" Ash yelled. Pikachu scored a direct hit on Geodude. Geodude was sent into a wall, and both trainers looked back to see it had swirls in its eyes.

"Geodude is unable to battle, Trainer send out your next pokemon!" the referee said.

"Alright Onix! Time to shine," Brock said. Onix appeared and roared. It was a huge rock snake pokemon.

"Let's start this off with Rock polish Onix!"

Pikachu, stop him with Thunder Shock, then use charge and agility," Ash said. this was going to be a hard battle.

"Alright Onix, use rock tomb!" Brock said. Onix launched several boulders which piled up around Pikachu.

"Pikachu! Jump and use your new over to climb those rock by hitting them with your tail!" ASH yelled. Pikachu was barely able to hear it, but heard it none the less. It began to launch itself up and made it out right as the last boulder hit the rock tomb and sent it tumbling over onto where Pikachu would have been.

"Alright Pikachu!" Ash yelled.

"Onix, rock thought then bulldoze when Pikachu hits the ground," Brock called out.

"Pikachu don't let it hit you, try to use Thunderbolt to destroy the rock!" Ash said worriedly.

Pikachu tried, but was unable to blow up the rock, which caused him to take the hit and fall to the ground, where he immediately got hit by Bulldoze. Pikachu barely got up and was standing on his last legs, before rushing forward. Ash saw what was happening and saw that Onix used its tail to do things rather than its head.

"Alright Pikachu, use agility then quick attack to get on top of Onix. Then you know what to do!" Ash yelled. He hoped this worked.

Pikachu rushed forward and Brock told Onix to use rock throw, but Pikachu was already at the tail and jumped on. Pikachu ran up the body as Onix tried desperately to get him off by rolling, trying to hit Pikachu with its tail, and just about everything else. Pikachu leapt up, his tail glowing with a metallic sheen. Pikachu slammed his tail down onto Onix's head and used it as a boost. Onix recoiled in pain because of the super effective hit.

"Alright Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled. Pikachu did so and it hit Onix head on. Onix fell to the floor, and tried to get back up. Pikachu looked at Ash before flopping down on the floor and passing out due to exhaustion. If Onix got back up, he lost the bet! A tense few seconds passed before Onix finally started to move.

"Dang it. I'm sorry Brock," Ash whispered.

"Pikachu is still un-" the referee called before being cut off by a large crash. Onix crashed to the floor with swirls in his eyes.

"Onix is unable to battle, therefore Ash Ketchum is the winner!" The referee yelled.

"Yes! Pikachu, we did it!" Ash said happily. Brock walked forward and presented Ash with the Boulder Badge.

"You did good Ash. You did very good. So, how does Pikachu know iron tail?" Brock asked.

"Uh a man named Flint let me use a TM to teach him Iron tail," Ash said.

"Who is Flint?" Brock asked.

"That would be me, Brock," Flint said as he stepped out of the shadow in the corner of the room.

"Dad?" Brock asked uncertainly.

"Yeah. And you know, you can think Ash for winning. I was going to return anyway after talking to him, but I wanted to see what he could do," Flint said. He slowly walked over until he stood right in front of Brock. Brock looked uncertain still before making up his mind, and punching his dad in the face.

"You were gone for so long! Where were you?" Brock asked before calming down, "You know what, I can't say anything. You're back, that is all that matters. Better than Mom at least. She just flat out left us and never made any sort of notion as to even wanting to talk to us, much less come back."

"Well, I'm going to go, you guys get caught up," Ash said as he rushed out. It was getting awkward for him.

Ash ran to the pokemon center and asked Nurse Joy to heal Pikachu who was still a bit tired from his battle. Ash heard the door slide open as he sat down and looked over.

"Hey, Ms. Waterflower," Ash said formally.

"Hi, Ash. So, what happened with those two eggs you had?" Misty asked.

"Uh they hatched," Ash said.

"Call me Misty, and what exactly did they hatch into?" Misty asked.

"Here is the thing. Both pokemon are a bit of an oddity in Kanto and how they were both together baffles me. None the less, they are here and they are happy. That is what matters. So the pokemon that hatched from both eggs are a female ralts and a male gible. One is from Sinnoh, and the other is from Hoenn. How this is possible, I don't know. But hey, what do I care how they got here," Ash said.

"Okay… are you lying to me?" Misty asked. Ash looked taken aback at Misty's question, "NO of course you aren't. do you mind if I see them?"

"Not at all Misty, but they might be a bit shy," Ash said as he opened his jacket enough for both pokemon to peek their heads out.

"Oh they are so cool. I wonder, will you challenge my gym with them?" Misty asked excitedly.

"In about three weeks, I will let them start training, so yeah I guess. The Mt. Moon pass is a bit long, and I'd need time. But yeah. Gible has been itching to start battling. Ralts not so much, but she still wants to," Ash said as he stroked both of them.

"Well if that is true, I should get to my gym and prepare. I'll see you then!" Misty said as she ran back out of the center and hopped onto her bike.

"Well, that was rather quick," Ash said before he was called over by Nurse Joy to get Pikachu back, "Hey buddy. I was thinking that we start on our way to Mt. Moon. I've been thinking about some stuff and I want to check it out. Plus, Pidgeotto wants to battle. He didn't get to in the gym battle because of our bet."

Pikachu nodded and jumped onto Ash's shoulder and they set off. They were almost out of the town before they heard someone running up behind them. Ash jumped to the side and let the person go right by him and barrel into a tree. That stopped him.

"Uh Brock?" Ash said cautiously.

"Hey Ash. I've decided that I wanted to live out my dream and become a pokemon trainer," Brock said between pants.

"Oh… why were you running exactly?" Ash asked.

"Well, I wanted to catch up to you and see if I could come with you. I was told that you had two baby pokemon and I wanted to see if I could help you," Brock said.

"Sure, the more the merrier," Ash said.

"Mt. Moon it is," Brock said.

"Agreed," Ash said before they both set off. In an hour and a half, they were there. Ash looked around at the entrance. It was definitely dark, and Ash was getting two weird feelings. Ash felt like he was getting watched for some reason. Ash and Brock walked in to see a large moon stone in the center of the dimly lit cave with a small hole near the top of the cave which illuminated the moon stone faintly. It would probably be more visible at night. Ash and Brock walked down to the moon stone when they saw a figure standing on the other side of the cave with something in their hands. There was also a figure next to the person, that was distinctly not humanoid unlike the other figure. They appeared to be Ash's height. Ash felt Pikachu immediately bristle and had his cheeks spark a little bit. Ash also felt something in his coat shift. Gible popped his head out of Ash's coat and surveyed the area before spotting both of the figures. Gible looked around for a bit more then went back inside the coat.

"Brock, two figures on the other side of the cave. What do we do?" Ash asked.

"Why don't we see if they are hostile or not, they don't seem to care that we are here," Brock said.

"Alright," Ash said as he and Brock walked over. Unfortunately, it was a very dark cave so Brock ended up tripping on a small crack that his foot slid into. The figures both immediately put up their guards searching for the source of the ruckus. A small blueish-purple ball formed in the smaller figures mouth.

"Pokemon. But what kind, looks draconic, almost like Gible does. Similar head shape, and skin color, but larger. That means that it must be a gabite," Ash deduced, "And that gabite is about to fire on us…"

The gabite fired the ball which turned into a beam. That meant that it had to be dragon pulse. Ash braced for the attack, covering all of his pokemon. Ash looked up at the last moment and saw the beam right in front of his face. Ash tucked his head in and dropped to the ground as fast as he could, narrowly dodging the first beam, but a second beam flew right behind the first. A large figure appeared in front of Ash and his pokemon, smacking it away with its hands before rushing forward and punching the gabite into a wall. It was a bipedal, canine-like Pokémon, with fur that was predominantly blue and black. It possessed a short, round spike on the back of each forepaw, in addition to a third on its chest. It had a long snout and ears. It possessed cream-colored fur on its torso, and blue fur on its thighs that resembled shorts. It had a medium length tail of the same blue color as well. It stood on its toes rather than on its entire foot. It has developed four small black appendages on its head, which were slowly rising and moving as if an invisible wind was blowing them back.

Ash looked up and stood up before making sure all of his pokemon were okay. Seeing that they all were, Ash ran over to Brock who was standing up. The figure that saved Ash looked back with glowing red eyes and walked back over to them. It regarded Brock with cold eyes but softened up when it saw Ash.

"Hello," It spoke in a low voice, "Uh… sorry about that."

"It's fine. And thank you…" Ash said before trailing off and looking at the figure. It was obviously a pokemon, but what kind.

"Lucario, and it would seem that you are confused," Lucario said.

"Yes I am. Why exactly are you here Lucario. Not to sound rude, but aren't you from Sinnoh?" Ash asked.

"No, I am from Rota actually, and I have been searching for an Aura user that has been in this area. At first, I thought that it was just the moon stone," Lucario said as he gestured to the enormous stone, "But now I know that it was you. Your aura matched up perfectly when I found you just now."

"Well, thanks for that, but what does my Aura have to do with anything?" Ash asked.

"Thing is, you have one of the most potent Auras ever sensed by anyone. You recently pulsed it and all of Rota felt it, so I came here. Another thing is that, your aura matches up perfectly with mine, which means that we ae supposed to be partners, if you will allow it that is."

"Sure, anyone is welcome to join my family," Ash said, "You are okay with this?"

"Of course, now… what is it that you call those devices, ah yes. Pokeballs," Lucario said as he tapped one of the ones on Ash's belt and got sucked in. the ball didn't even ding once before it stopped shaking and pinged. The ball slowly shifted until the top was blue and the bottom was black for some reason. Ash took the pokeball of his belt and let Lucario out.

"If it is okay with you, I wish to stay out of the pokeball," Lucario said.

"Sure, by the way, my name is Ash Ketchum, I'm form Pallet Town, and this is Pikachu," Ash said before opening his jacket, "And this is Gible, Ralts, and I'll introduce you to Pidgeotto later."

"Okay Ash," Lucario said.

"Uh, who was that person over there, and was that pokemon a gabite?" Ash asked.

"Yes it was," Lucario said before looking back, "I didn't pay much attention to who the girl was, but she is around your age and has blonde hair with four back things in them."

"Well, we should probably go see who she is then," Ash said as he walked over to the girl. Said girl was slightly shorter than he was, but Ash was rather tall for his age. She was looking over her gabite and was spraying her with a potion. Ash slipped a super potion out of his bag and sat down next to her.

"Uh hi. Sorry about that," Ash said, "My name is Ash Ketchum and I am from Pallet Town."

The girl looked at Ash and spied Lucario and flinched before standing in front of the gabite.

"Please stay away from Gabite," She said as she threw her arms out and closed her eyes as if waiting.

"uh, nobody is going to hurt your Gabite. Lucario was just protecting us and making sure that you wouldn't do anything," Ash said.

The girl still didn't sit down or lower her arms but lightly opened her eyes.

"Look," Ash said, "Take this and heal your gabite."

Cynthia looked at the super potion uncertainly before lowering her arms and taking it out of Ash's out-stretched hand "Thank you. My name is Cynthia Shirona. I'm from Sinnoh, but I'm traveling here first to do some stuff."

"Okay. How is your gabite?" Ash asked.

"She'll be fine. She only evolved a bit ago nad she is pretty young still," Cynthia said looking at Ash before a slight movement in his jacket caught her eye, "What exactly is that in your jacket?"

"Huh," Ash said looking down before seeing the movement, "Oh you mean this?"

Ash opened his jacket and Gible jumped out and looked at Gabite while Ralts jumped down nad hid behind Ash's leg.

"This is Gible, and this is Ralts," Ash said as he gestured to both of them, "I found their eggs together a few days ago and now they have hatched into what they are today. How, I don't know. They shouldn't even be here, but I'm not complaining. I have more members of my family now."

"Oh," Cynthia said.

"So, what are you doing here?" Ash asked, "I'm here on a journey."

"I am too actually, I'm heading to Cerulean City right now. I went to Pewter a month or so ago. I've just been studying the moon stone for a bit. You know, it's interesting property and how it affects pokemon."

"Oh, interesting. I came here a while ago with Professor Oak. We made a deduction that it was due to natural energy that pokemon flocked here, but we weren't sure what type of energy. Lucario here said it was Aura. That makes sense since it is considered pure, unbridled nature energy. It makes more sense actually, since aura is purer out here than in most cities. Actually, now that I think about it, it would also make sense that the pokemon in these spots are stronger since they become attuned to the aura and absorb small amounts of it into their body," Ash said.

"You're pretty knowledgeable in this field then?" Cynthia asked.

"I would hope so or all of the breakthroughs and discoveries I've made with Samuel Oak would be wrong and a waste of time," Ash said as he looked around.

"Wait, you ae that Ash?" Cynthia asked.

"Yeah, I am, I've heard of you as well. Your theory on electric type pokemon was quite fascinating and some of the fire types as well. Quite impressive," Ash said.

"Well, since we are both on journeys and heading to the same place, why don't we travel together?" Cynthia asked.

"Sure, I'd like to hear about some of your other theories," Ash said happily.

"Me too," Cynthia said.

 **Hey guys! Finally, Lucario is introduced and Cynthia is here! I'm happy about this, very much. Anyway, I would like some suggestions for pokemon to give Ash and now Cynthia. Also, there will be some science-y talk in a few of the chapters. Some won't understand it and I'm sorry, but I feel it is a somewhat necessary. I'll try to keep it slow, but it might get out of hand.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys what's up. Fourth chapter is here. I hope you guys have fun, but also, are there any other pokemon that Ash should catch? I have a plan for a few in a bit, but I'm not sure if you guys want any extra ones. But yeah, so enjoy, and feedback is appreciated. A few already do, and I thank you all for it. Enjoy!**

 **IMPORTANT!**

 **SHOULD ASH CATCH LEGENDS OR NAH?**

Ash, Brock, and Cynthia made were making their way over to Cerulean City for Ash's gym battle as well as Cynthia's. They both had the same idea and were both trying to challenge the Indigo League to challenge it. On the way, they were both discussing some of the hypothesis that they had made about certain things and how other proven theories worked.

"But with quantum mechanics thing. Well, think about it this way. To form a portal, like Celebi does to teleport, you need to create negative mass…Thig is, negative mass is something written off by most as nonexistent. But yes, it is real, and we both know how complicated it is. Let's say you there was an area of space with nothing in it. Absolutely nothing at all. So, if you were to take an infinitely powered microscope far surpassing the ability to see atoms, individual atoms, you would have something truly remarkable occurring in front of your eyes. Photons and other particles would just pop into existence right in front of your face. The stipulation? Negative mask would also be formed and then combine with the newly created particles and then pop them back out into nothingness. So yeah. Imagine it like this, most of us all know how to do perfect math 2+2 for example. So, let's say 2+2=x. x therefore equaling 4. Right? Imagine when dealing with quantum physics and mechanics, you just throw that 2+2 out of the window to make it 2+2=5 for just a minute to get by with any calculations," Ash said as he stopped to take a breath.

"Sure. It sure is complicated. What about you Brock?" Cynthia asked.

"Don't drag me into this, I'm having trouble understanding the first few words in you sentence," Brock said.

"Suit yourself," Ash said.

"Also, let's think about it. Sure, E+mc^2 it is telling you what energy is equal to. Yeah but what does it really mean? The original equation was actually M = E/c^2 which is telling you what mass is. Now tell me, what is mass? Mass is often seen as a form of energy or frozen energy, or the worst of all that mass can be converted into energy. To get a better understanding of it, we need to get some examples and shit from our everyday lives. Let's say you have two completely identical stopwatches. Identical atom for atom. The exception though, that one is moving and telling time and one is not. The one that is moving actually has more mass than the one that is not. That is because there is kinetic energy in the moving hands, potential energy in the wound-up springs, and slight amount of friction in the gears turning the hand. All of this minus potential energy is absent in the nonmoving watch. So, what the original equation says (M = E/c^2) is that all of the kinetic, potential, and thermal energy is a part of the mass of the watch. So, you would do Mass=The added-up Energy (being potential, kinetic, and thermal)/ the speed of light. That means that the extra mass form that energy is going to be miniscule, almost nonexistent even, but it is there. Therefore, it has slightly greater mass. This is not always true for example; a hydrogen atom will have less mass then the sum of both the proton and electron sometimes," Cynthia said.

"That is all true, but it makes you think about how small we are in the expanse that is our universe. Another thing, the many worlds interpretation, that is also kind of confusing. I mean, I want a sandwich right now, but in some other universe, I don't. It is just amazing that way," Ash said before his stomach growled, "I really want that sandwich."

"I'll tell you what, you guys go and find a place, I'll sat making lunch for us," Brock said before pushing them off into a random section of the woods, "I thought it would never end. The only thing I actually enjoyed was when they were talking about hypovolemic circulatory shock because I understood it. And Pikachu probably should be a giant blob."

As Brock was cooking, Cynthia and Ash were walking around looking for something to do. Thy had already spent a long time talking about unimportant things, so there was no point in doing that anymore.

"Hey Ash?" Cynthia asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you on this journey?" Cynthia asked.

"Because I want to be, simple as that. If I don't feel like doing something, I won't do it. I wanted to come o this journey so I could get a better grasp on the world and how people and pokemon interact," Ash said.

"I guess," Cynthia said.

"Oh? And why are you on this journey?" Ash asked.

"I'm trying to get away from someone that I know," Cynthia said.

"And who would this be?" Ash asked.

"Just a guy. He'll be battling in the Indigo League too. At least he said he would be," Cynthia said looking away, "He actually is probably following us now that I think about it. might as well as not worry about it now."

"And why not?"

"Because I don't need him. We used to be friends, but he changed a lot and now he won't stop bothering me. Ever since then, I just ignored him. He's tried all sorts of things and I don't understand why. I've established that I don't need him, but he keeps bothering me," Cynthia said.

"Yeah, and I suppose you don't need anyone else?" Ash asked.

"No, I don't," Cynthia said quietly.

"Bullshit," Ash said, catching Cynthia by surprise, "If you don't need anyone, I have to ask you to stop traveling with us. If you don't need anyone, then how do I know that you won't turn tail at the first sight of danger or trouble? I don't, but what I do know is that you don't actually believe that. You do need people, but you want to be independent. You try to cover it up with this façade, which isn't very effective by the way, and you think that people won't leave you alone. Maybe if you actually understood that. Now I don't understand what happened, but you need to get over it."

"How would you know?" Cynthia bit back, "And if you don't want me to travel with you, then fine, I'll leave."

"I know because I never had a father that stuck around. To this day, I know he isn't dead, but I don't know where he is. And what's worse, he has the audacity to come to our house randomly in the middle of the night and drop something off once a month. Most of the time it is just money or a gift, not even a note. The least he could do is leave a note. And don't think I didn't see you flinch when I mentioned my dad, I did. And you know, I understand that both of your parents are dead, but it doesn't matter, they are dead. No getting over that, it'll happen to everyone, the champions, gym leaders, me, you."

"As if you know what it is like to not know that someone is dead for months then being told that they are gone the day you get back when you are so happy that you are finally able to see them again," Cynthia yelled between tears.

"I actually would, you know my first ever friend is dead, and because of some idiot thinking they know what is best for them. And don't compare my friend with your parents, under normal circumstances, loosing parents is worse. But considering what the situation was, I think it is about even. My mother shut down when my dad left and didn't talk to me for about a year, then I met a person and he was my only friend. He was the only one who actually listen to me while the other kids teased me for being freakishly smart. Then I had go somewhere and I was gone for a few months. I learned that he had been killed by the other children thinking they knew what was best for him. When I got back, I had nobody, not until my mother started to talk to me again at least. Then I met my new best friend Gary," Ash said before pausing and taking a breath, "Sure he was an egotistical jerk at the time and still is a little bit, but he was my friend."

Ash stared at Cynthia and felt a sudden pang of uncertainty. Maybe he had been a little harsh. Harsh was the wrong word actually, it was crueler than anything.

"Cynthia?" Ash asked.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"I'm sorry, for what I said. I know you are having a hard time," Ash said.

"Why do you care?" she asked.

"I-I, it's just that- I guess I didn't take into account what you might have gone through," Ash said.

"Well it doesn't matter now," Cynthia said before walking off through the trees.

"Wait!" Ash yelled which drew the attention of Brock and a few other pokemon.

Brock came rushing out of the nearby trees, "Ash what happened? Where is Cynthia?"

Ash looked at Brock and shook his head, "she is gone. She won't be traveling with us anymore."

"Find her," Brock said.

"Why?" Ash asked apathetically.

"Find her!" Brock said before walking away.

Ash looked around before slumping down on a nearby tree. Lucario walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"You need to find her Ash," Lucario said.

"Why?"

"Because she does need people, and if I am reading it right, she needs someone right now, more so than she normally does. So, I suggest that you do, and if you didn't notice, or didn't care, she was crying when she left."

"Where is she?" Ash asked as he looked up towards the sky.

"Walk a mile or so to our left and she just stopped. While you've been sitting here, she's been running and projecting her aura a lot more than normal which is sure to attract some unnecessary attention. And if you don't remember, her gabite is still injured," Lucario said before walking away.

Ash looked around before walking to where Lucario had said she was. Ash stepped through the trees and looked around the forest. Ash continued walking for a few minutes before hearing a light noise. Ash stopped and listened. The noise became more apparent as he waited and listned. Ash walked a little bit closer so that he could listen better. Ash waited again before walking. He knew exactly what that sound was. The only issue was, there was another noise coming from the side. This one was definitely a voice, and it accompanied the sobs that were racking Cynthia's body.

Ash walked forward to where he could see what was happening. Ash looked on at where Cynthia was sitting curled up near a tree in the middle of a little clearing. The voice belonged to a boy who looked slightly older than both Ash and Cynthia. Ash could hear the voice but couldn't make out what the words that were being said. Ash noticed that Cynthia looked up and saw who it was and immediately curled a little bit tighter if evidenced by the way her knuckles went white and her clothes tightened around her shoulders and back.

Ash walked a little bit closer to them both again and tried to listen.

"Come on, what happened?" the boy asked, "This wouldn't have happened if you had just stayed. WE could have traveled together and you would have been safe, nothing would have hurt you."

Cynthia curled a little tighter and her shirt came up a little bit revealing something. A purplish mark near her hip. But what would have caused it. Ash noticed this and looked around at Cynthia for a few seconds before seeing a similar marking on her ankle, wrist, and near her shoulder. The one near the shoulder was a little bit larger though. The boy reached forward a little bit and Ash saw Cynthia flinch and draw back a little bit.

"Why would she…" Ash said to himself before it hit him like a train. This boy obviously knew Cynthia if what he was assaying was anything to go off, and he obviously had some past experience with Cynthia. And if Cynthia was flinching when he reached forward, specifically when this person was reaching forward, then…

The boy continued to reach forward and Cynthia drew back more and tightened her little ball. The hand was right in front of Cynthia before Cynthia's arm suddenly darted out and stuck the boy in the stomach. The boy recoiled in pain before visibly getting angry.

"Look. Quit fighting it and maybe you won't get hurt anymore," he said before moving his hand back towards Cynthia with the same result of getting hit in the stomach. This time he growled.

"Look, please just stay away from me. I don't want to come with you or help you anymore. You changed from when we were kids," Cynthia said between sobs.

The boy looked at her and coldly regarded her before lunging at her. Cynthia's gabite came out of her ball and tried to stop him, but the boy released a magnezone and it batted Gabite away. The boy grabbed Cynthia by the collar and lifted her up. Cynthia showed no sign of struggling. The boy drew his fist back and slammed it into her gut once. As soon as the boy had lifted Cynthia, Ash rushed forward. AS soon as the boy drew his fist back a second time, Ash made it to him and darted in front of the incoming fist.

The boy reacted and tried to hit Ash instead who waited for the fist to come and hit him. At the last second, he ducked under it and smashed his fist into the underside of the boy's jaw which moved him back and knocked him off of his feet. Ash waited for him to drag himself up and moved his arms up. The boy rushed at him and threw a sloppy punch at him. Ash slipped to the side and slammed his fist into the boy's side. The boy recoiled before punching again, but this time waiting for Ash to dodge it, and as soon as he did, he slammed his leg into Ash's gut.

Ash went down hard but pulled himself and ran at the boy again, this time letting himself get hit by the punch that was thrown. Ash let himself get hit in the chest and grabbed onto the boy's arm before snapping it up and holding it above the boy, not quite breaking it, but straining it a lot. Ash slammed his fist into his gut again which caused the boy to move back and stumble a bit before Ash pulled him back, and smashed his elbow into the back of the boy's neck near the base of the skull. Ash pulled him up before kicking him to the ground and leaving him. Ash walked over to Cynthia and picked her up. He turned and saw that the boy was rushing at him again, this time aiming at Cynthia who was in Ash's arms. Ash whirled around and let the boy hit his back. Ash put Cynthia down, and glared at the obstinate fool who insisted on attacking him. Ash rushed forward again, but the boy dodge to the left and rushed at Cynthia before picking her up and throwing her a little ways away to where Ash couldn't get to her.

Ash raced after the boy who in turn rushed at Cynthia and slid next to her before putting his foot on her chest and pressing down. Cynthia sputtered a few times and tried to get him off, but was to mentally drained to do anything. Ash saw this happen and saw red. Ash's eyes glowed light blue before turning completely blue and acting as if there was a fire in them. Ash rushed forward at near twice his normal speed and his eyes left a small blue trail behind them. Ash crossed the clearing in a second, and caught the punch aimed at Cynthia to try and distract Ash from hurting the boy. Ash caught the punch by the boy's wrist a centimeter away from Cynthia's stomach. Ash pulled the boy off and held him up by the wrist, pulling the shorter boy until his eyes were level with Ash's. Ash stared at him, rage racing across his face. Ash glared at the boy before dropping him.

"I knew you w-" the boy tried to say before being cut off. Ash whirred around and grabbed him by the wrist again, pulling the boy until his arm was fully outstretched. Ash slammed the arm against his knee and it snapped like a twig. The boy screamed bloody murder before trying to hit Ash with his other hand, Ash instead held his other hand still and snapped his wrist which sent the boy into unconsciousness. Ash regarded the boy coldly before kicking him a few feet away and leaving him.

Ash walked over to Cynthia and picked her up. She started to cry again.

"Cynthia," Ash whispered softly when they got about half a mile away. Cynthia looked at Ash sadly before crying more.

"Listen to me, please stay strong. We need you to be you," Ash said as he slumped down on a tree trunk. Ash and Cynthia sat in relative silence, occasionally interrupted by Cynthia's silent sobs becoming audible. Ash drew Cynthia closer to his chest until her head was resting on it. They both sat there for hours or minutes.

Ash?" Cynthia asked.

"Yes?"

"Why'd you do it?"

"Because I… I saw what was happening and I couldn't let it happen."

"But did you want to or did you need to?"

"I wanted to, more than anything, as long as you were safe."

"Thank you," she said before curling up and letting unconscious bliss take her.

"Sleep well. And remember, I will always be here to pick up the pieces, for whatever you need," Ash said before he heard a familiar cry. Cynthia's eyes cracked open and both of them looked towards the sky, seeing a familiar fleeting figure. A second feather fell and landed on Cynthia who looked at it before putting it in her pocket and closing her eyes.

Several figures sat watching nearby, observing the scene with interest.

"I want to be the first to go," a feminine voice came.

A significantly deeper voice came from nearby and the figure emanated power, "Yes, you will, but only when the time comes."

 **IMPORTANT!**

 **SHOULD ASH CATCH LEGENDS OR NAH?**

 **So guys, how'd I do? I think it went pretty well, but I'm the one who wrote it so yeah. Anyway, Should Ash catch legendary pokemon. I already plan to give him four, but not to fight, well, one of the four will, but they won't be super powerful, more on the weaker end. But they will play a significant role in the story. Remember, twins. That is a pretty big hint as to who they are.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I'm back. It is the weekend s I am trying to get out some chapters. The last chapter was actually written in little over an hour because I like writing about things like that, emotional. Sometimes fights, but mainly emotional. I thank all of you who have given me feedback, or will give me feedback. It is really appreciated, and if you have concerns, tell me. After all, how am I supposed to get better? Anyway, I think that Ash will definitely catch legendries. Well actually, not so much catch in the sense of the game or anime, but have them join his team willingly for a reason that won't be mentioned. I won't give him too many super OP, but maybe one if needed. I have a substitute for giving him a super OP legendary which will come in the case of an item, or two of them actually. These are for a specific pokemon. Anyway, enjoy the chapter, and should I include more emotional things?**

Ash cracked his eyes open and saw two plates in front of him. It must have been Brock who left them, because he was the only logical option. It certainly looked delicious. Ash would have to ask Brock to teach him how cook. Ash didn't move since he knew that there was a certain someone still sleeping and using him as a pillow. Ash was… satisfied? No, not satisfied, content. Ash was content with Cynthia sleeping on him. There wasn't a reason, it just filled him like nothing else. It made him feel utterly elated, euphoric almost.

He knew that it probably wasn't a good thing seeing as they had only just met around a week ago and by attacking each other none the less. Most people thought that the Mt. Moon was a short route that only took a day or two, but that wasn't the truth. It took at least two weeks on foot, and more than that with multiple people because it was so treacherous. Still though, a week of knowing someone and being so close wasn't exactly a good thing, especially since they were both only thirteen. But Ash wouldn't be concerned with that for a while.

Ash felt around his pocket and grasped a familiar item. Ash slipped it out of his pocket so that he could look at it and try to understand. He knew what it was, but what did it mean. The first time he had seen that pokemon, it had been with Pikachu, and the second time had been with Cynthia, so what had happened then? Ash looked up at the blue sky and saw a small covering the ground around him. Ash listened for a bit, hearing the rustling leaves, the small sounds of pokemon going by, the wind blowing. Ash looked and saw a single leaf fall from the tree above him, a lustrous deep shade of green, landing on top of the tip of his hat before fluttering from the hat and falling and landing lightly on Cynthia.

Ash looked at it and waited for a second before pulling the leaf off and setting it next to him. Ash gazed down at Cynthia who was still sleeping soundly. Ash heard a small rustling in a nearby bush, but made no motion as he was not worried about it. Ash looked at the tiny creature that popped out of the bush and Ralts walking forward towards them followed slowly by Lucario. Once Lucario saw what happened to Ash, he started to silently laugh. Ash watched as Ralts walked over and was about to sit on Ash, but Lucario picked her up and walked a bit back. Lucario was kind of like their baby sitter unfortunately for him, but it didn't matter too much. Lucario walked away with Ralts on his shoulder playing with any branch or twig that was in the way.

Ash went back to his past thoughts and what had happened before he felt Cynthia's breathing get a little uneven. It progressively got more uneven until she finally cracked her eyes open and sat up. Cynthia looked around before wiping her eyes.

"Good rest?" Ash asked.

Cynthia jumped slightly before looking at Ash, "Why or how did we get in this position? And yes."

"Well, we both kind of feel asleep after your little run in with that boy," Ash said.

"A-Ash, I'm so sorry that y-you had to see that," Cynthia said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Listen Cynthia, I will always be here for you, even if we are in different regions or we part ways," Ash said, "And why would I care? He had a beating coming to him, especially after what he did to you. And what he has done to you."

"How did you know what he did?" Cynthia asked.

"Because," Ash said before slightly moving her hair and shirt to reveal the marks on her shoulder, "Because of this. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't want to bother you with me," Cynthia said.

"Cynthia, I only want to tell you this once, you do need people, and one day you'll realize that," Ash said.

"I don't need anyone," She said adamantly.

"Yes, you do, but I'm not going to argue with you," Ash said.

"Okay," Cynthia said quietly.

"Now, who was that jerk and how many bruises do you have?" Ash asked.

"His name is Zero, (Fanfiction people and it makes sense. He was obsessed with the reverse world and it would make sense for him to bother Cynthia about it since she knows about it and loves things like that in the games and the anime. She even guides you through the reverse world in the games. And making them friends during childhood makes it easier for me to develop all three of the characters' personalities and habits and stuff, plus it gives me an excuse to write stuff about Ash and Cynthia without jeopardizing anything else in the story) and he was the person I mentioned form my childhood. He has been obsessed with me ever since his parent passed away. He was calm and collected normally, but it all went out of the window whenever he got frustrated, and that is when he hurt me. I was the only one to ever stick around him. And I left a while ago. He ended up following me and we have had a few run-ins while we were traveling and he got the idea that if he won the League that I would automatically fall for him."

"I see. I have a way to get around him bothering you too much. I've already broken his arm and snapped his wrist, so it won't be that hard to break anything else," Ash said.

"I'd rather that you didn't beat the crap out of him every time you see him," Cynthia chuckled, "We can just wing it and deal with it when we come to it. Right now, we have more important things."

"And what would those be?" Ash asked.

"Why was I sleeping on your chest?" Cynthia asked innocently.

Ash sputtered for a second, "We-well I-I uh… You fell a-asleep there… Please don't kill me! I didn't do anything, honest!"

"Relax Ash," Cynthia said, "I don't really care. And Ash thank you for what you did."

"What did I do?" Ash asked confusedly.

"You helped me after and during the confrontation," Cynthia said, "And you followed me even after what happened."

"It was my fault it happened anyway, and speaking of that," Ash said, "Bruises, how many, how bad?"

"I don't know, maybe five. Not to many. The worst was on my shoulder," Cynthia said before examining her body, "Yeah, that is it. I don't really care."

"Well, Brock made us lunch so why don't we eat a bit," Ash said.

"Okay," Cynthia said getting up, and trying to walk before stumbling and falling to the ground. Ash grabbed her waist, pulled her back and spun around, preventing her from falling on the floor. Ash landed with his back on the floor and Cynthia was still standing, until her knees gave and she fell on top of Ash.

"Hey guys, I was wondering if yooouuuuuu… never mind," Brock said as he walked up before turning around and running off.

"He might get the wrong idea," Ash said as he groaned in pain.

"Sorry Ash," Cynthia said.

"It's fine. It must have been what Zero did to you when he pushed his foot into your chest and gut and put his weight on it as well as the punch to the gut," Ash said.

"Yeah," Cynthia said. Ash looked at her for a second then at the food and made a decision. It was the wrong decision (Or right depending on how you see it) and picked Cynthia up bridal style and carried her over to where the plates were set.

"Ash! Why did you do that?!" Cynthia yelled as she blushed furiously.

"Do what?" Ash asked.

"Pick me up like that?" Cynthia said, blush ever apparent.

"I figured that it would have to happen eventually anyway, so why not get you used to it. Right?" Ash asked ever oblivious to the stipulations of what he just said.

Cynthia blushed even more before looking at the food and sitting down trying to get her mind off what Ash had just said. Ash was still oblivious as ever. Meanwhile, Ash's pokemon and Cynthia's pokemon were nickering as they watched the scene unfold I front of them. Neither of their trainers knew, but they weren't going to tell them what the just witnessed. Pikachu looked at Lucario and Cynthia's Riolu. Cynthia's Riolu was edging her way closer to Lucario who was oblivious to it. This only caused Pikachu to laugh more before noticing a pokemon sitting right next to him who wasn't there before. Cynthia had an Eevee who was rather close. Pikachu's laughs slowly turned into choked sounds of horror. It was Lucario's turn to laugh.

Ash looked over to the patch of shrubs and bushes that all of the pokemon were hiding in. He could have sworn he heard someone or something from in those. Oh well, he couldn't be bothered with that, there was food to be eaten. Ash looked back to his meal and saw Cynthia was scarfing her food down. Ash ate his food with some manners, but not much. In the end, he ended up devouring almost five plates of food before slowing down and eating another two. Brock always knew to make at least fifteen servings of food, because it was always eaten.

"Ash," Cynthia said.

"Yes Cynthia?" Ash asked.

"I was wondering if…" Cynthia said sheepishly, "Icouldhaveyourfoodplease?"

"Sure," Ash said as he quickly deciphered what she said.

"Please?" Cynthia asked using her eyes as weapons.

"I already said yes, and to look into those eyes is to give up all hope," Ash said.

"Thank you very much Ash," Cynthia said as she grabbed Ash's plate and shoveled it into her mouth.

"It's a wonder that she keeps such a perfect figure," Ash thought to himself before mentally scolding himself, "Stop it. Stop it. Stop it. Stop it. But it's true. Hey! Stop it! No more"

Cynthia was oblivious to Ash's inner turmoil and continued to eat as her heart desired.

Another week passed before they finally reached Cerulean City. Ash and Cynthia immediately ran to the nearest Center to get their pokemon healed when a sudden commotion outside caught their attention. Brock walked through the doors of the pokemon center ran towards Ash and Cynthia before seeing Nurse Joy and springing past them.

"Oh Nurse Joy! None can surpass your beauty. Pleas be mine!" Brock rambled while Nurse Joy looked at Brock with a confused look before he got his face bashed in compliments of an annoyed Cynthia.

"Is he always like this?" Cynthia asked.

"I think so," Ash said.

Brock popped back up and said, "Anyway, Ash. That boy you were talking about, he is back and he reported you to Officer Jenny for assaulting him!"

"I'll deal with it," Ash said as he and Cynthia walked out. Sure enough, Zero and an Officer Jenny were standing nearby looking around. Ash walked up and tapped Jenny on the shoulder.

"Oh hi Ash. Right now, we are looking for some delinquent who broke this kid's arm. He has the z marks on his cheeks and raven hair and… a hat… and tan skin… Hey wait a minute. Ash did you do this?" Jenny asked.

"Actually I did, but before you try anything, at least let me give our side of the story," Ash said before explaining what happened.

"Sorry boys, since we have no official proof that it was aggression or defense, I need to take both of you in," Jenny said.

"Actually Officer Jenny, I have the proof right here," Cynthia cut in before showing Jenny her wrists and shoulder, "And Officer, can we go someplace private? All of us, there are still more bruises and even a cut or two."

"Why would… Oh," Jenny said putting the pieces together, "Of course right away."

Jenny lead the trio of kids to the police department and took them to a closed off room. Cynthia and Jenny disappeared for a moment and then came back out.

"Alright Zero, this is substantial evidence against you. Unfortunately, it is still not enough. We would need evidence from a third-party source," Jenny said.

Lucario appeared form his pokeball and looked around, "Officer Jenny, I believe that I can help you with that. As it is known, I am an Aura pokemon. One of my abilities is to be able to draw memories from a person or pokemon with my aura."

"Let's see it then," Jenny said.

Lucario put hi hands against Ash's head and pulsed his aura. A blue sheet of energy appeared behind Ash which depicted everything in perfect clarity. After seeing the memories, Jenny was enraged.

"Listen here you little brat, you can have one of two things happen to you. you go to jail, or these two drop charges on you and you get to go free. I'm leaning towards jail time but if these two are willing…"

"Officer Jenny," Cynthia spoke up, "We wish to drop the charges on him."

"Are you sure," Jenny asked.

"Crystal," Ash said.

Jenny let everyone out and they went on their ways. Ash looked behind him and saw that Zero was following them.

"Cynthia," Ash whispered, "I have a plan. But you are going to have to trust me."

"What?" Cynthia sked.

"Hold on, Zero needs to get closer," Ash said. As soon as Zero was close enough, Ash took Cynthia's hand and pulled her a little bit towards a closed off area where nobody would see it other than Zero.

"Ash?" Cynthia asked.

"Let's get this show on the road," Ash said.

Ash stopped and Cynthia looked at him as she walked up next to him. Ash looked over to the wall and Cynthia understood.

"Listen Cynthia, I've been meaning to tell you this, or more so ask you this, but will you give me the honor of being my girlfriend?" Ash asked loudly.

"Of course!" Cynthia chirped feigning happiness. Both of them stole a quick glance at Zero who was looking rather skeptical.

Ash was at a bit of a loss as to what to do but Cynthia made up for it by pulling Ash towards the wall and pulled his head towards hers faking a kiss. It was at this point that Zero ran off.

Ash breathed our heavily, "Finally he is gone. I thought he would never leave us alone."

"Agreed, and nice thinking with that plan," Cynthia said.

"It was you who put the cherry on top with that quick thinking," Ash said.

"At least he is gone," Cynthia said, "But we will have to keep up the act whenever he is around which will be a lot."

"True, but it doesn't have to be that extravagant next time. We got our point across," Ash said.

"Agreed, now let's back to the pokemon center," Cynthia said.

 **Hey Guys how'd I do with the newest chapter. Two in a day huh? Pretty awesome given that I usually give a few days interval. Oh well, what pokemon should Ash and Cynthia catch? Also I was thinking about something. I was going to have Brock leave for a bit until like Viridian city so that way I could focus on Ash and Cynthia. I think that is how it will go since Brock just isn't important to the story, not until later at least. What do you guys think** **?**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, Guys what's up. School started a few days ago so I am trying to get all of my work done. But anyway, thanks to all of you who support this story. Also, I want to ask the guest who reviewed something. Apparently, I suck as a writer, which I admittedly do. I'm no John Milton who can make you be sympathetic to the devil and even relate a bit then ask yourself did I really just say that. Anyway, the review is about my writing and over all just a flame. I want you to be an example Police (The name of the Guest who left a review) I honestly don't give a shit about what you say. Others do like it, and that is good enough for me. Anyway, if you are going to quote my text, please give me credit with a proper citation, correct quote, and some sort of grammar. Please, it just makes it easier on me. And why bother posting as a guest? It just makes you seem like a coward, which you most likely are. Anyway, I did not make Cynthia weak, because as someone who has gone through trauma, it isn't easy to deal with and most people tend to just shut down. Of course, according to Freud (As in Sigmund Freud the famous psychologist) it is better to talk about things and let it all flow out. And for someone like Cynthia who is super independent, it just makes it that much harder. And people are allowed to show weakness in times of emotional distress. Of course, that would be true unless they were mentally stunted in which case… Sorry, you're not going to get better for a while.**

Ash and Cynthia slipped out into the street again, smoothing their clothes and walking back to the pokemon center. Ash and Cynthia made it back to the pokemon center in around five minutes. It wasn't long before Brock sotted them and showed them where the rooms were. Cynthia had her own while Brock and Ash shared. Ash and Cynthia cleaned up and Brock waited on them for a bit. As soon as they both came out of the rooms, they went off to find something to eat. After a nice meal, they decided it would be good for them to turn in for the night. After all, their gym battles would be tomorrow.

The next morning, everyone woke up, got ready, and headed out.

"Ash what team are you going to use?" Cynthia asked.

"Well, I was planning on using Pikachu and Pidgeotto. If Lucario is okay with fighting then he is more than welcome," Ash said.

"Cool, Gabite is my strongest but he is ground so he will be weak to water type. I can always use Riolu or Eevee though," Cynthia said.

"That is true, I wonder by the way, what are you going to evolve Eevee into?" Ash asked.

"She wants to evolve into a glaceon so that is what I am going to try to do for her. We need to find an Icy Rock though, and I'm not sure what we should do about that," Cynthia said.

"Kanto doesn't have a lot of icy regions but I think we can get around that if we find a pokemon that knows an Ice move," Ash said as he thought about it. Ash and Cynthia carried on talking for a bit before finally reaching the gym. Ash and Cynthia stepped inside to see Misty sitting there surrounded by three other girls. Misty appeared to be yelling at them for something. Ash and Cynthia slowly walked up, trying to be quiet as to avoid the wrath of the gym leader.

"I have to tell you this each time I leave for anywhere, you aren't supposed to hand out gym badges. Just because he looked strong doesn't mean that you give him a gym badge. What was his name?" Misty asked angrily.

"Uh Misty?" Ash asked, "Bad time? We can come later."

Misty whirled around to look at the new voice of Ash. Misty's personality did a one-eighty and she greeted them happily, "Hello Ash and new person. I'm Misty Waterflower the leader of the gym. It's not a bad time, I just had to deal with these nimrods."

"Hey!" One of the girls shouted before being pushed down by two hands.

"That's what I thought," Misty said as she turned around, "Anyway, if you are both here to challenge the gym, I'll be ready in a second. If you could just follow me into the battle area."

"Sure," Ash said as he and Cynthia followed Misty.

Misty grabbed two pokeballs, "So unfortunately for both me and you, this is supposed to be a doubles battle since one of you is supposed to fight two of the three idiotic sisters. But I think that we shouldn't bother with that and that we can just have separate battles. Sound good?"

"Sounds good to me," Cynthia said, "Ash. Go first."

"Why me?" Ash asked before seeing the look on Cynthia's face, "Fine, fine."

"Alright Ash," Misty said, "Let's go."

Misty threw out a pokeball and a Staryu appeared. Staryu was a tan pokemon with no face and in the shape of a star. It had five tan appendages and a red gem in the middle of it. Ash quickly thought up a plan and threw out Pidgeotto.

"This match is between Ash Ketchum and Gym leader Misty. Match start!" The referee yelled.

"Ash, you can have the first move," Misty said.

"Your funeral, Pidgeotto, let's start this out strong. Air Cutter," Ash said.

"Counter with water gun as soon as Pidgeotto gets close," Misty said.

Pidgeotto flew downwards quickly and swung her wings sending large blades of wind at Staryu. As soon as soon as Pidgeotto unleashed her attack, Staryu fired off a powerful water gun. Pidgeotto flapped her wings and flew up, but the water gun managed to graze her wing. It only dealt minor damage but it was enough for it to slightly mess with Pidgeotto's flight. Pidgeotto dropped a few feet which was exactly what Misty needed.

"Staryu, Rapid Spin on Pidgeotto quickly!" Misty yelled.

"Pidgeotto, quickly use Gust to slow Staryu down then catch it in your talons!" Ash said hurried.

Pidgeotto swung her wings quickly sending large gusts of wind at Staryu, it slowed down the spin slightly and stopped Staryu from moving as quickly as before. Pidgeotto grabbed Staryu as soon as t got close and flew up sensing exactly what she needed to do. Pidgeotto reached the ceiling and threw Staryu back down.

"Staryu, water gun on the ground to slow yourself," Misty said. Staryu did that, but Ash had guessed that Misty would say that.

"Pidgeotto, Ariel Ace," Ash said.

Pidgeotto dived down, disappearing in a second. Staryu changed directions and immediately slammed into a wall as Pidgeotto reappeared seconds later. Staryu fell towards the ground and landed, slightly cracking the floor.

"Staryu is unable to battle. Gym Leader, send out your next pokemon," the referee said as he saw Staryu's gem blinking.

"Let's go Starmie!" Misty yelled as she tossed a pokeball revealing a violet sea star-like Pokémon with a gold formation on its front and a red gem.

Ash looked at Pidgeotto, silently asking if he was still up to battle. Pidgeotto seemed to understand and nodded ever so slightly.

"Battle Begin!"

"Let's start this off strong Starmie, use Bubble beam into rapid spin!" Misty yelled. Starmie obeyed immediately used bubble beam.

"Alright, gust to send them back at Starmie, use them as cover for Steel wing!" Ash shouted.

Pidgeotto flapped her wings and sent most of the bubbles right back, but a few made contact dealing minor damage. Pidgeotto and Starmie met in the middle and slammed into each other. There was a second clash before Pidgeotto got knocked down, albeit barely.

"Alright, let's keep it up, dive into the water," Misty said.

"Alright Pidgeotto, fly up and use air cutter into the water at random intervals," Ash said.

Pidgeotto flew up and sent waves of air flying into the water. Despite Pidgeotto's best efforts though, she missed nearly every shot since Starmie was fast and blended in well.

"Alright, Hydro Pump Starmie into Rapid spin" Misty said.

"Pidgeotto, dive and land on the platforms," Ash said. Pidgeotto tried to carry out the pleases of his trainer, but was hit dead on with the hydro pump then rapid spin and fell towards the ground. Ash sprang forward and caught Pidgeotto right before she hit the ground.

"You did good Pidgeotto, you did good. Pikachu, you're up!" Ash said. Pikachu leapt off of Ash's shoulder and onto a platform lithely.

"Pikachu, let's hit the ground running, Thunder shock into the water!" Ash said.

"Got out of the water and use Swift," Misty said.

Pikachu fired off the attack quickly, but not enough to catch Starmie. Pikachu looked up and saw Starmie falling towards a platform so it could fire it's Swift.

"Pikachu, Iron tail as soon as Starmie gets close to landing," Ash said.

Pikachu launched forward, tail coated in a metallic sheen. As soon as Starmie hit the ground, it fired the Stars at an alarming rate, making it difficult for Pikachu to dodge.

"Use agility then quick attack to get close then use Iron Tail!" Ash said as he quickly thought up a plan. Pikachu stopped running and focused for a second, letting a star or two hit him, before he shot off at nearly four times the speed he was previously at. Pikachu easily avoided the next barrage of stars and landed a clean hit on Starmie sending it flying into the water.

"Thunderbolt Pikachu!" Ash yelled.

Misty quickly thought up a counter, "Ice Beam under yourself!" Misty shouted.

"The thunderbolt flew straight and true right towards the water at Starmie. Starmie used Ice beam and the newly created large chunk of ice rushed to the surface with Starmie on top of it. While it didn't get hit by the brunt of the attack, the ice had trapped small amounts of electricity which flowed into the water and Starmie's body.

"Starmie, use rapid spin to attack Pikachu!" Misty shouted.

"Send it right back with Iron Tail," Ash said, but as a second thought added, "And try to coat your tail with lightning!"

Starmie flew towards Pikachu who used iron tail and was desperately trying to run electricity through his tail. In the last second, Pikachu managed to get a strong enough current through his tail and slammed it into Starmie. Starmie slew back into the water and slowly floated to the surface. It was still standing but barely.

"Starmie, use water gun in the air with low power to splash it on yourself!" Misty said.

Starmie did so and glowed blue for a few seconds.

"Alright now, use ice beam on the water," Misty said.

"Stop Starmie with Quick attack," Ash said. Pikachu wasn't quite fast enough though and the water was frozen over.

"Now use rapid spin to dig a narrow hole through the ice," Misty said.

"Pikachu, try to use thunder bolt into the hole!" Ash yelled.

Starmie was already gone so Pikachu ran forward and fired a thunderbolt into the hole. Nothing happened. Suddenly Starmie burst out of the ice next to Pikachu scoring a direct hit.

"Again Starmie," Misty said.

"Pikachu," Ash said, "Close your eyes and feel around with your electricity."

Pikachu closed his eyes and styed almost perfectly still, his tail slightly rising and sparking. Pikachu got hit by Starmie two more times and fell down, but it was enough for As and Pikachu.

"Alright Pikachu, next time Starmie digs under, use iron tail then on the ice!"

Pikachu stayed still for a second before leaping up and slamming his tail into the ground. The ice shattered with several fissures appearing in other parts of the ice. Starmie came up from the ice heavily damaged.

"Starmie rapid spin and swift," Misty said.

"Pikachu, Thunder Bolt!" Ash yelled.

Starmie and Pikachu both carried out their moves. Rapid spin and Swift was extremely inaccurate, but the stars moved a lot faster and did more damage because of the extra spin. Although it was very powerful, the lack of accuracy made it the wrong move to sue on a small target. Pikachu's thunder bolt flew straight and true knocking Starmie out with ease.

"Nice job Starmie, and Ash, you've earned this badge. I Present you with the Cascade Badge. Congratulations!" Misty said as she recalled Starmie

"Alright!" Ah shouted as he jumped up into the air.

"Hey Cynthia, do you think you would mind waiting until tomorrow for your battle?" Misty asked, "My pokemon still need to recover a bit."

"Not a problem Misty. See you tomorrow," Cynthia said. At this, the duo left and went back to the pokemon center for some menial things and to eat. Tomorrow was Cynthia's battle so they would most likely be training.

"Want to do something Ash," Cynthia asked.

Ash nodded and both walked through the doors and into town.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sup guys? I'm back with another chapter. Anyway, how goes it? Sorry I haven't been writing, I have been busy with school, and I also got a new game that I have been playing the crap out of. After all, I've only wanted it for a few years. . Anyway, enjoy!**

"Cynthia, what exactly do you want to do?" Ash asked.

"Not exactly sure. I just don't want to sit around though," Cynthia shrugged.

"Fair enough I guess," Ash said, "What are you going to do for your battle tomorrow?"

"I think that I am going to use Eevee and Riolu," Cynthia said.

"IS Gabite okay with this?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, pretty sure. She might be a little bothered that she can't battle but she understands," Cynthia said.

"I guess," Ash said.

"We've already eaten so I would say no to that," Cynthia said.

"I guess, I could always eat again," Ash commented.

"You could eat anytime," Cynthia said.

"I… That's not… Whatever," Ash tried to argue.

Ash and Cynthia walked around for a bit wondering what to do before finally coming upon a small woodsy area. Ash and Cynthia, not really paying attention just waltzed right in. They notice it until one beloved Pikachu zapped Ash.

"What the," Ash said as he got up from the shock and glared at the laughing Cynthia.

"Where are we exactly?" Cynthia asked.

"In a forest, I figured you knew," Ash said.

"Why would I know where we are?" Cynthia asked.

"That must have been why Gabite was so quick to attack," Ash mumbled.

"What was that?" Cynthia growled.

"Huh? Nothing," Ash said.

"Better not have been," Cynthia said,

Ash and Cynthia continued to talk for a while before deciding to turn back around and see what was going on with Brock. As Ash and Cynthia walked back, Cynthia spotted faint glow. It had started to rain a bit, but the urge to find out what the mysterious glow was a bit too compelling. They say curiosity killed the cat, but everyone knows that bull crap. A cat does whatever the hell it wants without giving a shit about anyone else's business. If a serial killer was on top of a ten-story building with the cat, the cat is jumping the fuck off. Cats don't give a shit, they are too smart for that.

"Ash, what is," Cynthia said before seeing what it was.

"Why is there a Charmander out here in the middle of nowhere?" Ash asked.

Ash and Cynthia walked up to the Charmander and covered it in Ash's jacket. Pikachu hopped down from ash's shoulder to ask why he was there.

"What Pikachu? Waiting for a trainer," Ash said, "Well, you're going to get seriously hurt if you don't come with us to get you healed. After that, you can come back if you please."

The Charmander looked skeptical before Pikachu quickly said something. Charmander slowly nodded its head and huddled under the jacket. Ash and Cynthia raced down back into town to get help as soon as possible. Ash and Cynthia burst into the center sopping wet. Still, Charmander appeared to be doing a bit better, but still quite weak.

"Ash what are-" Nurse Joy said before cutting herself off and grabbing Charmander, Ash and Cynthia in tow. Nurse Joy quickly opened the door to the emergency room and put Charmander down, hooking up all the devices.

"Ash, Charmander is going to be alright," Nurse Joy said as she walked out of the room for the first time in what seemed like hours.

"At least he will get better, but I think we should check who his trainer is. It seemed like he was waiting there for at least a day or two," Ash said, "When will he get better?"

"Give it a day or two and he'll be fine," Nurse Joy said, "And I have already asked. His trainer is a kid named Damian. He has blue hair, a pair of white rimmed sunglasses, a red scarf and a pink shirt on. He also wears a vest which is brown with light tan stripes around the chest area."

"Good to know," Ash said, "Well, if you will excuse me, I need to go talk to Brock and Cynthia."

"Sure."

"Cynthia, Charmander is going to be okay within a day or two, so I say we should stick around for the rest of the week to make sure Charmander is in a stable condition. Although, I was having a few thoughts," Ash said.

"Yeah?" Cynthia asked, tossing Gabite an oran berry.

"From what I have seen, a charmader can actually survive with its tail doused in water. I've seen a Charizard get water gunned in the back, while using its tail to defend, and it was perfectly fine," Ash said.

"I agree, though I have limited knowledge on the topic," Cynthia said.

"Whatever, but we should find Brock, do you know where he is?" Ash asked.

"I have no idea. Probably chasing tail," Cynthia said bluntly. Ash was slightly taken aback by Cynthia's casual language.

"How can you just casually say that?" Ash asked.

"I don't know, the same way that Gabite had no issues firing an attack at you," Cynthia said.

"Why exactly did she do that?" Ash asked.

"She is jumpy, nobody likes being snuck up on, especially by anyone in a dark cave, and most certainly not two. It only makes it worse that one of them happened to be a huge pervert," Cynthia said.

"Who exactly are you talking about?" Ash asked not missing the slight hook at the end of the statement.

"I don't know," Cynthia said not missing a beat.

"Hey, at least I didn't fall asleep with someone that I didn't know," Ash fired back.

"You did it too if I recall," Cynthia said.

"Yeah, and I don't regret it for one second. What fifteen-year-old male wouldn't take the opportunity like that with a beautiful girl such as yourself?" Ash asked rhetorically.

Cynthia actually might have been blushing, but Ash didn't notice it as he was too busy trying to dodge the flurry of incoming punches from an embarrassed (and slightly happy) Cynthia.

"Cynthia, this hurts!" Ash yelled trying to run away.

"Oh no you don't," Cynthia growled as she reached out and grabbed a now whimpering Ash by the collar and dragged him back to the pokemon center where they were staying.

"I'm sorry, please don't hurt me!" the yells of the poor boy could be heard throughout the entire city.


	8. Chapter 8

**What's up guys? I'm back. I'm updating just before the one-month mark. Sorry bout that. I've had a bit to do for school, and by a bit, I mean a lot. Anyway, yeah. I got myself a girlfriend in that time. Nothing other than that was really notable though. So, let's start with the new question. Do you want me to make this slow, or hurry it up a bit? I'm talking about Ash and Cynthia, and their whole romance thing. I was thinking that I should ask. I read a lot of fics where it is slow moving and it takes a while, but I enjoy them. Still though, some move a bit too slow. So, my question is, do you want me to have them pair up by at least the end of Kanto, before that, or after that? If it is either of the last two, give me a time frame. On with the chapter!**

Ash sprung out of bed and got ready. Cynthia had her battle today, so he had to be ready a bit before he normally would. Ash was done fifteen minute later, as he had promised that he would do a bit of training with Cynthia before her battle. Ash walked out of the pokemon center and walked out to the training arena behind the center. Ash already knew that Cynthia had been through, the battlefield was littered with holes, scorch marks, craters, and jagged rocks. Ash strained his ears and heard the ever so faint sound of an explosion. She must have been pretty far out then.

Ash ran into the forest, darting around trees, ducking under branches, and jumping fallen logs. A minute or so later, Ash came to a small clearing and saw Cynthia sitting under a tree with her pokemon surrounding her. Ash looked at the surrounding area and surveyed the damage. There were broken, shattered trunks of trees, shards and fragments of rock lying around, and even a small fire in a nearby bush. Ash looked over to the burning shrub and pulled out a two pokeballs.

Ash summoned Pidgeotto from his ball and had him use gust to put out the fire. Ash hooked the ball back on his belt and let Pidgeotto fly around. The second ball was different, a blue and black one. He tapped the button and Lucario popped out. Cynthia noticed Ash and she and her pokemon maneuvered the clearing to get to them.

Ash laughed as he saw Cynthia hopping and running around debris from her training session. Ash noted that Lucario had sat down a few feet away and closed his eyes, a blue aura around his arms. Ash looked back to Cynthia and saw her standing, hands on her hips.

"What did I do?" Ash asked.

"You're late," Cynthia glowered.

"But you said eight, not freaking six a.m.!" Ash said.

"…" Cynthia said nothing.

"Fine, I'm sorry for not being here," Ash sighed.

"Good, now are you going to help me train or not?" Cynthia asked as she ran to the other side of the field.

"Calm down. You still have two hours before you were even supposed to start and five before your battle. How long have you been out here for?" Ash asked.

"Four in the morning," Cynthia said.

"Wh-why!?" Ash sputtered.

"Why not? We have training to do, besides it was their idea," Cynthia said gesturing to her pokemon, "Said something about impressing people or whatever."

"You should probably get some rest you know. It does you no good if you train to hard and you are tired, not to mention the pokemon," Ash said.

"We're fine!" Cynthia said and the pokemon beside her nodded in determination.

"Fine, If I win this battle, you rest, if I don't, you can keep training," Ash said.

"Fine I accept," Cynthia said, standing up. Gabite leapt into the air and landed in front of Cynthia, ready for battle. Ash looked over to Lucario and saw he was watching them intently.

"You wanna battle?" Ash asked Lucario,

" _Yeah, why not_ ," Lucario said though their aura.

"By the way, what moves do you know exactly?" Ash asked.

" _Let's see, I uh… I can use Aura Sphere, Metal Claw, Shadow Claw, Blaze Kick, Power Up Punch, Close Combat, Extreme Speed, Bulk up, Psychic, and Poison Jab. I could technically manage High Jump Kick as that is basically Blaze kick, but not sure if it would be the most reliable,"_ Lucario said using the Aura bond.

"Well crap, color me impressed," Ash said as Lucario walked over to the field and stood in front of Ash.

"I'm ready when you are Cynthia!" Ash yelled.

"Alright, Gabite let's start this strong, Dragon pulse and dig right after!" Cynthia yelled.

"Let's get this over fast. Lucario, Aura Sphere please. Then use Bulk Up and use your Aura to sense where Gabite is," Ash said.

Lucario fired his Aura sphere, stopping the dragon pulse in its track then flexed his arms. Lucario closed his eyes as he did so and felt that Gabite was sitting and waiting for Cynthia's next command.

" _Ash, Gabite is sitting still underground, probably waiting,"_ Lucario said.

"I got it, use psychic and pull Gabite back up," Ash said.

"Not so fast, Gabite go for Lucario with Dig and use Flamethrower."

Gabite rushed out of the ground and blasted a powerful flamethrower at Lucario. Lucario leapt into the air and waited for Ash.

"Lucario, use Extreme Speed as soon as you hit the ground and use poison jab," Ash said through the Aura bond unwittingly. To anyone else, it would appear that Lucario acted on his own, and Ash sat their watching.

"Gabite, dragon rage!" Cynthia yelled.

"Catch Gabite and hold him until you hit the ground," Ash said, watching as Gabite rushed towards Lucario who was still falling.

Ash and Cynthia watched as Lucario caught Gabite with ease, held onto her, and used her to cushion his own fall. A small cloud of dust arose, and the air became silent. When the dust settled, Lucario was sitting, eyes closed facing Ash. Gabite was behind him, fainted.

"Looks like I won!" Ash said.

"Yeah, pokemon center," Cynthia said as she struggled to pick up Gabite. Ash walked over and stopped Cynthia from hurting herself.

"She weighs a hundred and fifty-something pounds. Why are you trying to lift her?" Ash asked.

"To show her I care," Cynthia said.

"Fair enough, but let me," Ash said as he hefted Gabite over his shoulder and carried her, albeit with much difficulty. Lucario finally had enough of watching both of the struggle with carrying Gabite and used Psychic to make her lighter so Cynthia could hold her.

"Thanks, Lucario," Ash said before unclipping the other balls from his belt. Out popped Ralts and Gible, one of which was saddened at the sight of Gabite.

Gible hopped onto Ash's shoulder and looked around while Ralts settled for sitting in Ash's jacket. Pikachu and Gible made light conversation while Ralts sat in Ash's jacket, occasionally popping out for a quick check on things. At some point though the journey back to the pokecenter, Gabite woke up and tried to walk to no avail. As try as she might, she was simply to hurt to do all that much.

As soon as they reached the pokemon center, Cynthia asked Nurse Joy to heal all of her pokemon. It took a few minutes, but eventually it was good. Ash advised that Cynthia not train anymore lest her pokemon get to tired and would be unable to battle. A few hours later and Cynthia, along with Ash, headed to Misty's gym to challenge it.

It was a perfect match, for Cynthia at least. It was an utter humiliation for Misty. Not a single damaging hit had been landed on Cynthia's pokemon. To make things worse, she only used Gabite. And she won. As they were walking out, they saw Brock standing outside.

"UH hey, Ash, Cynthia. I have been asked to stay here for a little while by someone," Brock said.

"Flint finally asked you to come home and spend some time with him as a family?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry! But you know, family has to come first," Brock said.

"We'll see you around then. We'll be sure to visit," Cynthia said.

Brock walked off and Cynthia and Ash looked at each other.

"I guess that means that you and I are in it alone then. What about food?" Ash asked.

"You know, I'm not entirely sure. Who cares?" Cynthia asked.

"I do!" Ash yelled, "I need eats!" (Yeah I do mean Eats)

"Fine, whenever we get supplies we'll pick up some ramen or something. That should hold us until we can get more food," Cynthia said.

"So, when are we going to leave?" Ash asked.

"Let's go tomorrow, I kinda need to do some stuff here," Cynthia said.

"What do you want to do now?" Ash asked.

"I think that we should celebrate both of our victories," Cynthia said gleefully.

"And what do you say we do?" Ash asked.

"Ice cream," she said before grabbing Ash and pulling him after her.

"Do I get a say in this?" Ash asked.

"Nope, we're getting ice cream!" Cynthia said happily.

A minute later, they were at the shop, which was odd given that the shop was half a mile away. Cynthia must have really wanted ice cream. Ash and Cynthia ordered what they wanted, and sat down outside. It was a hot day, so it was perfect. The light breeze that blew thorough the plaza square was quite nice as well. Accompanied with the ice cream, it made for a perfect relaxing combination.

The rest of the day passed much like the first part. Eventually the sun set, and Ash and Cynthia retired for the night. That had a bit of traveling to do, and it would be at least a weeklong journey.


End file.
